Bellamy and Clarke are forever
by Sarah8088
Summary: this is my first fanfic sorry for minor errors I tried my best and please review I'll do more chapters later.
1. you don't have a choice

**A BELLARKE FANFIC **

BELLAMY'S POV

I was starring at Clarke patching Finn's stupid hunting wound. I hated watching Clarke with Finn because I knew something was going on with them and it really pissed me off. I kept starring at Clarke and Finn until they were both out of sight in what we call the infirmary pod.

It had been 2 hours seen I had last seen Clarke and Finn I didn't like it so of course I barged in the infirmary and sure enough Clarke was on top of Finn giving him neck kisses. I saw red I wanted to kill Finn. "Finn if you don't mind getting the fuck out other people need Clarke." Finn gave Clarke on last kiss and I was so close to punching him to dead but then he left and somehow I regained a little of my calm.

"Bellamy? who needs me?" I had almost forgotten that I had used other people needing Clarke as an excuse but all I said was " I just needed you...off him." She looked pissed. "What the hell Bellamy it's my life and my choice to do what I want with who I want!" That person should be me I thought to myself. "Listen princess I didn't like the way you were eating him up it made me sick." Clarke took a few seconds to answer and I knew she was suppressing her anger. "Why do you care who I'm 'eating' as you say?" It was my turn to be speechless all I wanted to say was _I want you Clarke and I want to be yours_ but all I said was "I just do. Get over it." "I will not get over it!" I wanted to do was kiss those beautiful lips that she was using to bitch at me, so I did.

Clarke didn't back away right away which was kind of awesome but then she did. "What was that?" She pushed me away from her, hard. "Clarke since the moment I saw how perfect you were I wanted you and I need you in MY arms, not spacewalker's arm, mine." That seemed to shock Clarke but I didn't know why, because who wouldn't want her she was the definition of perfect. Did she not know she was? She took a deep breath and that scared me. "I...don't really know what to say." I wanted to kiss her again, to claim her as mine but I thought better of it. "Say you won't only think about spacewalker for an option. All I want is to know you'll think about me too." Clarke looked like she was battling with her thoughts before she said "I don't need to think about it."

I swear I felt something in my chest break. But suddenly she grabbed my arm and she kissed me deeply. I moaned in Clarke's mouth I was in paradise. "I always wanted you too I just never thought someone like you would ever consider me...I'm a...a nothing." Did she really see herself as a nothing? "You're not a nothing, you're far from a nothing and if anyone says you're a nothing I will kill them." That brought a smile to Clarke's lips. Those perfect lips.

The grounders were becoming more dangerous and I feared for the safety of my people. I needed to find a way to arm them so they wouldn't be so weak compare to these ruthless beast. Another thing that worried me was the grounder Octavia kept sneaking out to go visit, Lincoln, I hated him and wanted him far from Octavia but she was stubborn and I couldn't just chain her up now could I?

Clarke had been so busy with helping people who got hurt that I feared she couldn't hold much longer so I went to go see how she was. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she jumped a little. "Hey princess." "Sorry Bellamy but I don't have time for this right now I got 3 more patients to see." She looked like she hadn't slept in days and I was worried. "Are they serious injuries?'' I asked worriedly "No I just need to check for concussions." I had gotten some training for these things while I was training to be a guard. I took a flash light and check the next patient. "You're good to go." "How do you know how to check a concussion?" I shrugged lightly. "I got some training." She smiled and gave me a small peck on the lips which I turned into a full out make out session and since Clarke was now off duty she was all mine.

It lasted about 2 minutes until someone came in to see Clarke. "Clarke?" Great the spacewalker. "In here Finn." He looked at my arm that was still on her waist then up at me. I just smiled. "I need to speak with you." My overprotectiveness came over and I brought Clarke even closer to me. "Whatever you wanna say to me you can say to Bellamy too." He didn't seem to like that but he spoke. "The leader of the grounders want to speak with you about a peace agreement."

My grip on Clarke had became even tighter and I yelled "NO FUCKING WAY!" I was boiling with anger, what the fuck was he thinking. ''They will not come armed" I was about to answer but Clarke did. "And when do they want to meet me?" I looked at her. Was she serious? She couldn't be. I turned to look at her. "No Clarke it's too dangerous." She didn't look at me when she spoke the next words. "When do they wanna meet?" she repeated. Oh my god she was serious. "In two days from now." She sighed and answered "I'll be there." And with that Finn walked out.

I wanted to tie her up just as much as I wanted to tie up Octavia if not more. "Clarke please don't do this we have no weapons to protect you if you go and I don't want you to get hurt it would kill me if you did." She smiled but it was forced I could tell. "Don't worry we got two days to find weapons and with Raven working on the radio maybe the Ark will know of someplace where they hid weapons during the war." I was seriously considering the option of tying her up, not in the fun way. "That's only a maybe and I will not let you go unprotected...ever." She kissed me and whispered "You don't have a choice." And then she walked out before I could stop her.


	2. the bunker

BELLAMY'S POV

I tried to convince Clarke not to go but the dumb ass spacewalker already told the grounders she said yes and for some reason Finn was sure that she would be save how stupid can you be to believe what the grounders say. I went to go check how Raven was doing with the radio and turns out she was done and that Clarke was talking with the Ark right now. Why didn't she come tell me? Clarke came out about 15 minutes later with eyes full of tears. "Clarke? baby are you okay?" She didn't answer she just wrapped her arms around me and I held her worried but not wanting to upset her more I just held her. After a few minutes she was herself again and she told me there was an old bunker where the Ark said there should be food and maybe guns. She didn't say why she was crying and so I didn't press the issue. I gathered the camp together to say that 6 people who would be heading of to find the bunker. Me and Clarke were obviously going and the rest were volunteers of course spacewalker had to volunteer and there was jasper and to other people whose names I forgot all I cared about was returning with Clarke alive and with guns to protect her.

Finn walked beside Clarke and me much to my dislike but I knew Clarke liked him as a friend and I didn't feel like throwing a whole shit fit so I just kept my mouth shut. I held Clarke's hand and that made me feel like she was really mine and that she wouldn't leave me for the spacewalker. I took Clarke away from the group for a second needing her mouth on mine right now. "Why did yo-" I didn't let her finish I just kissed her. She kissed me back hard and it made me feel so dizzy with love and joy. "If you two are done we found the bunker." Of course spacewalker interrupting us again. Once we were all in the bunker we didn't waste any time we search and search until Jasper yelled that he found something. We all ran to see what he had found and turns out he found about two dozen guns that was our lucky day.

Clarke still hadn't told me why she was crying earlier on and I really hopped she would I was getting really worried about her. I took Clarke to my tent so we could talk I honestly didn't want to do more until I knew what was up with her. Clarke sat down on the bed and I soon joined her she laid her head on my shoulder and cried again I hated seeing her cry I wanted to kill whatever made her so sad. "My mom was on the radio when I spoke to the Ark." "That's a good thing isn't it?" She starting crying harder and I wondered if I said the wrong thing. "My mom is the one who turned in my father and got him killed it wasn't Wells." I didn't know what to say so I held her and told her everything was gonna be alright and not to think about it. After a while she fell asleep so I put her down on the bed and put a blanket over her.

I was trying to find the best shooters for when Clarke would have to talk to the leaders of the grounders. God I hated even thinking about it, she shouldn't have to do this. Jasper was pretty good at shooting and then there was Garret a nobody and myself. Finn would be going with her and so would Lincoln. I wanted to go with her and hold her hand while she was going but I was the best shooter there was. I hopped I wouldn't have to use my skills.

CLARKE'S POV

I woke to all the noise outside what was that noise guns? Oh yes the guns we found they must be practicing their aim. I stepped out of the tent to find Japer, Garret and my beautiful Bellamy shooting at a target that they made while I was sleeping no doubt. Bellamy saw me and came to give me a big bear hug "Bell, I can't breath." Bellamy chuckle while letting go a little. "Sorry princess, I just needed that." "So I see you guys are practicing." Bellamy's smile disappeared. "Yeah, there is no way that the grounders will come unarmed." "I know that, I wasn't complaining I gave you the idea remember?" He just kissed me. I could feel his worry in the way he was standing and by the way he spoke. "Bellamy...I'll be fine I promise." "I hope you're right cause if you don't come back alright...heads will roll." I whispered in his hear to meet me in his tent after his practice so we could have sometime alone before the whole _grounder thing._

BELLAMY'S POV

I was impatient to finish practice I really wanted to go see Clarke but first I needed to make sure she was going to be safe when she would go meet the leader of the grounders. "Garret! Aim a little higher you can't afford to miss a shot once we go meet the grounders." "Alright I get it. You're stupid little princess will be safe." It took me a second before my fist was in his face. "Don't you dare ever speak about Clarke that way!" Garret was trying to fight his way out from under me but I kept him down until he apologized. "I'm..I'm sorry man I was just mad." After a While I let him up. "You better be fucking sorry!" I left after that he couldn't look at Garret without wanting to kill him. I went to go take a small walk before going to see Clarke so I could calm myself down.


	3. I love you

**so I based that chapter on parts of the show but I added a twist to it**

CLARKE'S POV

Where was Bellamy it had been one hour that people had finished practising shooting. I was starting to get worried I was begging to think he just wasn't interested anymore and that he had moved on tho some prettier and smarter girl then her but then the tent door opened and Bellamy came in giving her a kiss right away. "i'm sorry Garret just really pissed me off and I had to take a walk to clear my head." "It's okay I was getting worried though I thought you finally realized i was a nothing and left me." Bellamy kissed me again. "You're not a nothing Clarke I...I love you." It was my turn to kiss him and i kissed him hard we fell onto his bed and pieces of our cloths were flying Bellamy's shit was the first thing off then it was mine. He started kissing me everywhere starting at my neck down to my stomach and then his mouth was on the button of my jeans, he undid the button of my pants and I slid them off. Bellamy took of my panties and my bra I undid his pants and took off his boxers. Bellamy looked up at me and asked "Are you sure?" I started kissing his torso as and answer. "Clarke..." He slid into me and it was nothing like when Finn and I had sex it was a 100 times better then that. He rocked into me again and again. It was so much pleasure having Bellamy inside me.

BELLAMY'S POV

Clarke had fallen asleep a while ago and I couldn't stop thinking that in a couple hours Finn was going to come and wake her up so she could go meet the grounders leader. He got up trying not to wake Clarke up. Once outside he got Jasper and Garret to prepare a little more to make sure they were ready Finn was ready to go with Clarke and I made sure he was if anything happened to Clarke he was going to kill Finn.

CLARKE'S POV

i woke up with a kiss I assumed it was Bellamy but when I opened my eyes I saw Finn. "What are you doing here?" "I came to wake you." I was shocked "With a kiss?" He smiled "You'll see after this whole grounder thing you'll regain your senses and come back to me." Was he mental did he really think that? "I love Bellamy!" "No you don't you just think you do." And then he just left. Clarke was still shocked but I got up to go and get ready to meet the grounders.

BELLAMY'S POV

I saw Clarke getting out of my tent she looked shocked maybe she finally figured out that it was a stupid idea. I went up to Clarke. "Hey what's wrong?" She hesitated. "Um Finn...kissed me." I was going to kill Finn even if Clarke didn't get hurt I turned to see where Finn was Clarke was telling me not to go hurt him but I didn't listen i just went out in a full rage mode and when i found Finn i punched him so hard he fell on the ground "what the hell was that for man?" "That was for kissing my girl!" "She doesn't really like you and she'll figure that out soon enough!" He did not just say that. I hit him again and again until arms came around me Clarke's arm she whispered in my ear "Don't Bellamy he isn't worth it. Bellamy I love you and no one else." I calmed down a little and let Finn go though I really wanted to kill him.

CLARKE'S POV

Bellamy was in the raging mood and it didn't help that Finn was the one coming with me, but Bellamy is the best shooter and so therefore he needs to stay hidden in the woods so he could protect me. Finn and I were walking on the bridge where the grounders wanted to meet, Bellamy and the others were in the trees not far behind us. There was a strange noise..."Do you here that?" Finn nodded. It was horses and the grounders were on them it was amazing and frightening at the same time. Lincoln told us it's the way they use to travel most time. There was a woman that came closer then the rest it was the grounders leader. Finn took my hand and started to walk towards the leader but Lincoln stopped him "She goes alone." "There is no way I'm letting her go alone." "What happen to you being sure the wouldn't hurt me?" Finn let go of my arm and I walked forward.

BELLAMY'S POV

Why wasn't Finn going with her? He couldn't seriously let her go alone. Clarke looked scared and that scared me. If she even got a scratch on her I was going to kill every single grounders that touch her even if it would be the death of me.

CLARKE'S POV

"Hello my na-" "We know who you are now let's get to business." Alright be bitchy like that. "We don't want to harm any of you, when we got dropped on earth we had no idea people were already here." "You've killed some of us, how is that not harming us?" "We're sorry for all your deaths but don't forget you've killed some of us too." The leader seemed angry and Clarke was really scared. "We were on earth before you we had the right to kill any unknown threats." This was not going well... "We saw you guys as threats too... and that's why we want to discus a peace agreement so that no one needs to die anymore." "You promise none of you will ever harm one of us anymore?" "We do. If you guys do the s-" I didn't have time to finish before I got an arrow in the side of my stomach.


	4. Heads will roll

BELLAMY'S POV

I starred in horror as I saw Clarke cripple to the ground, this couldn't be happening not to my Clarke. I ordered Jasper and Garret to shoot the grounders while I ran to Clarke's side. For once I was glad Finn was there because he was already getting Clarke out of there, once i reached them he handed Clarke to me and I ran as fast as I could back to camp. "please Clarke, stay with me." She couldn't die I would not allow that. "Be..ll..a..my." "I'm here baby stay with me please, we're almost at camp you'll get better." Her eyes were starting to shut slowly and I starting running even faster if that was even possible. Once at camp I installed Clarke on the infirmary table. "Raven get Clarke's mom on the radio now!" Raven didn't waste a second and once Abby was on I told her everything and she walked me through every step and I paid more attention then I had ever paid attention before. Clarke was not gonna die.

CLARKE'S POV

I could hear Bellamy shouting to people to do stuff and I could hear my mom's voice. What was going on. Oh ya I got shot by an arrow, Bellamy most be talking to my mom to know how to save me. Though I was sure I wouldn't make it I could feel myself drifting off even more so than now. I wish I could just kiss Bellamy goodbye at least but I knew that wasn't going to happen. The pain was getting less painful and I didn't know if that was because Bellamy managed to save me or if it was because I was dying.

BELLAMY'S POV

Clarke stopped bleeding after the stitches Finn had done for her, I would've done it myself but I was shaking too much to hold the needle straight. Clarke was going to live and that's all that counted but I was going to made every single grounders pay for this I was going to make heads roll. I will not stop at anything to get whoever shot that arrow. "Bellamy? I'm I dreaming or I'm I alive right now?" I let a tear escape. "No, you're not dreaming you're alive and I'm so very grateful you are." I gave her a give on the lips making sure i didn't hurt her while doing it. "Did anyone else get hurt?" "Only some grounders, and don't you worry I will get whoever did this to you and make them pay." She started to cry and there was a huge pit in my stomach. "I'm sorry Bellamy I should've listen to you I shouldn't have gone. I'm such an idiot." "I love you even if you didn't listen to me it wasn't my choice to make it was yours and even though I hate the fact you got hurt so badly I respect the choice you made." That brought a smile to her lips and I kissed that beautiful smile.

Clarke went back to sleep and so I decided it was time I would go beat up Finn as I said I would if Clarke got harmed in any kind of way. I found Finn and he knew I was coming to kill him. "Bellamy I'm sorry please don't hurt me." I laughed "You're scared I'm gonna hurt you, Clarke almost died so don't you fucking complained!" My fist smashed him right on his mouth and I kneed him to the balls, Finn fell to the ground groaning in pain, that will teach the dick. "What's going on here?" What was Clarke doing out of bed? She could open her stitches and bleed out. Not good. "Clarke you shouldn't be up you have to go back to bed." I walked to her side leaving spacewalker on the ground. "Why did you kick Finn's ass?" I laughed at the way she said it. "It's not funny Bellamy!" "I told him I would kill him if anything happened to you." "You were gonna kill him?" We had reached the bed I placed her on it and placed myself beside her. "I wasn't gonna kill him princess I was just gonna hurt him severely." I smiled, she didn't. "You can't severely hurt everyone that hurts me." "Yes I can!" She took a deep breath before answering "I wanna sleep alone tonight Bellamy." What? Because I beat up spacewalker she wanted to sleep alone? "Clarke..." "I'm serious Bellamy." Not wanting to upset her more I just left.


	5. The sky

**I added a little twist at the end hope you guys enjoy. Please review.**

CLARKE'S POV

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I was scared Bellamy would never want to speak to me again, but I had the right to kick him out of my tent I mean he can't just beat up everyone for me. And he should understand that. I got up before pretty much all the camp and went to the bunker me and Finn had discovered, I wanted to draw and the only supplies there were was down there, so I went. I drew the sky, why? Because I had never seen the sky until a few days ago and if we had to leave earth it would probably be the thing I would miss the most.

BELLAMY'S POV

I had to go apologize to Clarke before it was too late I had to find a way to suppress my anger towards everyone. I had slept outside since Clarke had slept in my tent. Time to go apologize I told myself again but I just couldn't do it did she not she I just didn't to protect her? Apologize I told myself over and over again until I reached my tent, my empty tent..."Hey, Octavia, have you seen Clarke?" "I haven't seen her since last night, I thought she would be with you resting." "Ya I thought she'd be resting too...but she isn't in my tent." There is only one person that might know where she is. "Finn. Have you seen Clarke?" "Not since she pulled you off me." "Fuck." Where could she be? "Wait, she isn't in the camp?" "No I've search everywhere." "I think I might know where she could've gone." Of course he did he knew everything. It pissed me off. "Ok...where would she be." He smiled. I wanted to punch that smile but I didn't, I had to calm my anger. "Me and Clarke discovered a bunker back when we were together and there was art supplies and knowing her she probably went to go draw something." He smiled again, I really didn't like that. "Where is the bunker?" "Not that far I'll go get her." I wanted to laugh was he serious did he really think I wouldn't go with him. "I'm coming with you." "Fine!"

CLARKE'S POV

I think it's time I go back to camp before Bellamy wakes up and freaks out because I'm not there. I was replacing everything where it was before when I heard noises coming from right above me. "Are we almost here?" Was that Bellamy oh great he was awake. "Yeah it's right here." And he brought Finn of course he did only Finn knew about this place other then me. There was a thump and then Bellamy stood In front of me. "There you are." Finn was the next one in he had a big smile on his face, what was he smiling about? "Hi." Finn smiled again "I knew you'd be here I know you so well." Bellamy growled. I walked towards Bellamy and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry about yesterday I've missed you." He smiled, Finn didn't. "I missed you too." "When are you going to see that Bellamy is wrong for you?" Bellamy was going to punch him I could tell so I held him back and said "Bellamy is not wrong for me when are you going to see that? I love him."

BELLAMY'S POV

Finn was going over the line did he really think Clarke would just go back to him just like that? If so he was even crazier and stupider then I'd thought he was. "Let's just go Clarke." Once we were all out the bunker I realized something was off, there were strange noises in the trees and not far from us. "What's that noise?" "I don't know it's coming closer though." Grounders that's what the sound was. We didn't come armed and Clarke wasn't in shape to fight or to run...I grabbed Clarke and yelled to Finn to run. We ran but not fast enough the grounders surrounded us and captured us.

FINN'S POV

I woke up chained to a rock Clarke and Bellamy beside me still passed out, I forgot for a while how we got here but then I remembered, the grounders they had captured us. I so hopped that Clarke was alright she already was wounded right now and if her stitch opened it would be really bad. She looked so peaceful and beautiful while she was asleep but I knew she wasn't asleep and that scared me. "Quite starring at my girlfriend like you wanna eat her would you?" Great dick head was up. "She was my girlfriend once you know and you took her away from me, you had no right." Bellamy just rolled his eyes. "Do you think Clarke is alright?" Now Bellamy looked worried "I sure hope she is I don't know what I'll do if she isn't." I knew what he was gonna do it probably involved killing me.

CLARKE'S POV

Where was I?, and who were the two guys arguing about a girl named Clarke? What was going on here?, what's my name? Was I this Clarke person? "Hello?" "Clarke, baby thank god you're alright." So I was this Clarke person, good to know. "Who are you, and where am I?" The guy looked shocked and pained. "You don't remember me? it's me Bellamy...your boyfriend." Wow I also had a boyfriend this just kept getting better and better. "Well Bellamy I don't really remember anything so..." "So you don't remember me either?" That came from the other guy whom I'm kinda forgot was there. "No I didn't even remember my name but I guess my name is Clarke and you are?" "I'm Finn you're...friend." I sensed hesitation behind the friend part which raised my suspicions. "You hesitated." Bellamy laugh and answered for Finn "He use to be your boyfriend and he's still in love with you, and that's why I dislike him so very much." My life was so complicated.


	6. Forgetting Clarke

BELLAMY'S POV

This couldn't be real, did Clarke really forget about everything, about us. She looked so confused and scared all I wanted to do was hold her hand and be at her side but I was chained up on the other side of her. "So can one of you two tell me why I'm, we are chained up in a cave?" "Grounders, bad guys, captured us and who knows what they'll do to us, but I'll protect you no matter what don't worry." She smirked "Ya, I can see how you'll be able to protect me all chained up like that." Finn laugh and I glared at him till he shut up. "What do you remember?" She sighed "Nothing it's all an empty void." "You'll get it back don't you worry." She didn't look so sure. "Or I could start from scratch..." I hopped she wouldn't have to do that everything in that beautiful head of hers would be lost and I wouldn't let that happen.

FINN'S POV

Clarke not remembering anything wasn't good but there was ups to it too like she didn't remember Bellamy was her boyfriend, oh who was I kidding it was horrible even with that. Though maybe I had a shot with her now. "Why do you have that weird serious face going on spacewalker?" "I was just thinking, why do you care jerk face." "Ok not remembering anything sucks enough already I don't need you two insulting each other all the time on top of that ok?" "Yes mam!" Bellamy rolled his eyes but I was amused.

Someone was coming, it was the leader of the grounders. "Hello." I was gonna answer but to my surprise it was Clarke. "What do you want with us?" The leader smiled. "I want to use you of course what else?" My turn to talk "use us for what exactly?" "Bellamy, for bate, we know his sister will do everything to get him back, Clarke is going to be our new medic since Lincoln left, and you my dear are going to be Clarke's motivation if she doesn't obey you'll loose a finger maybe too the point is you'll be in deep pain, and if she doesn't care well you'll both die." Great! This was awesome. "My sister won't do anything she smarter than that and I will not listen to anything you tell me to do!" This guy didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. "If you don't obey we will hurt Clarke and from what I've heard you and her have a special connection." Bellamy started shaking. "You won't hurt her!" "We'll see." That's all she said before leaving.

CLARKE'S POV

There was a long silence until I of course broke it. "I'm a doctor?" Bellamy chuckled, "You hated when people called you doctor you kept saying that your mom was the doctor and you just helped her occasionally." I was stubborn couldn't I just call myself a doctor was it really that hard? "Well...I don't remember anything I learned so um we're in deep shit." It's Finn now that laugh. "You got that right..."

Something was nagging at the back of my brain maybe it was a memory...I hopped it was if I could just remember a small part of my life it would be extremely helpful to me and to Finn and Bellamy. The grounders leader entered the room again ordering two guys to get Bellamy and me. "You're going to be a motivation for your sister to give us information on Lincoln and at the same time give us all you guns." "She won't go for it she knows better and I won't ask her anything." "If you don't cooperate Clarke over there is going to get in some serious pain." She nodded towards me and the guy holding me bent one of my finger backwards hard enough that it broke. "Stop! Please stop I'll do it I'll speak with Octavia but there is no guaranty that she'll do anything." The guy stopped holding down my finger, thank god.

BELLAMY'S POV

What was I going to do I couldn't let anything happen to Clarke, but I couldn't let Octavia give all the guns to the grounders, it would be like handing there heads on a stick, without the guns...we're all dead. "Get up! We're going to your camp." How were they gonna do this without getting one of there own killed. "Alright, I'm coming but as long as no one hurts Clarke." "Clarke will not be harmed if you do as we say otherwise, her finger is not the only thing we will break." I had realize just then that they still didn't know that Clarke didn't remember anything and I was hopping it would stay like that. I heard Clarke whisper something to her self repeatedly. It sounded like : "I was born on the Ark." Did that mean she remembered something, that her memory was coming back.


	7. His laugh

**so sorry for not posting in a while I've been trying to figure this chapter for a while now enjoy and I promise I'll post one most this week or the week after that :) please review **

* * *

CLARKE'S POV

There was something itching at the back of my mind but I couldn't quit figure out what it was. There was something I remembered though, something called the Ark, I remember that I was born there but I didn't know what and where it was. I doubt that would help with the whole me supposed to be a doctor or something, and god was that frustrating. Imagine just waking up one day and every memory, everyone you once knew where gone. "Clarke. Can I speak to you for a second?" Bellamy's voice straddle me and a jumped a little. "Geez, can you be anymore silent?!" Bellamy chuckled, and that chuckle sent shivers through me, again something was in the back of my mind even if I knew I was currently "dating" Bellamy I just knew there was more and just by looking at him I really wanted to find out. "Clarke? Hello? Were you paying attention to anything I've just said in the past 2 minutes?!" I snapped out of it. "Eh not really...sorry I was deep in thoughts." That seemed to interest Bellamy. "Oh ya? About what princess?" The way he said princess sent shivers through me and I so knew why I had been with him before, though I was technically still with him right it's not because one looses their memory that everything from before was gone and so therefore I had no problem answering his question truthfully. "I was thinking about you and how your laugh made me feel." I blushed after realizing what I had just said. Bellamy got closer to me and my breath caught. "How does my laugh make you feel?" His voice was low and our bodies were almost touching, are lips were so close.

BELLAMY'S POV

I wanted desperately to bent down and kiss her but I knew I had to give her time. Seeing as she never answered my question I was about to ask it again when suddenly I felt her lips on mine I gripped her hips bringing her even closer to me and she moaned in my mouth, god I had missed. I wanted to tell her how much is loved her but it didn't feel right when she didn't even remember what we had, I had to stop thinking of it as had, it's not what we had I reminded myself it's what we have. I took my mouth off to say "I miss you and I really want you but-" I was cut off by her lips crashing into mine again, I slipped my tongue inside her mouth. She moved her hips closer the me and all but whispered in my ear "I want you too." I was about to give her what she wanted when someone cleared his throat, Finn. Of course it had to be him it was always him and that pissed me off royally, I wanted to hit him so hard for interrupting our moment. So I did, I hit him right in the jaws. "Fuck! What is your problem man." I wanted to hit him again for not seeing the obvious. "You always interrupt, all the fucking time." Clarke grinned a little and said "You know he's right remember that time in the infirmary? Bellamy was ready to hit you there too you know?" She smiled at the memory...she smiled at the fucking MEMORY. "Oh my god Clarke you remember something!" I wanted to hug Finn for being such a painful ass for once. Clarke stared at me and smiled. "No Bellamy I remember everything! It's amazing when we were kissing I could feel the memories coming back but I really didn't realize it cause I just felt normal you know?" Before this amazing discussion could continue any longer there were sounds of footsteps...sounds of grounders.

CLARKE'S POV

I could finally remember everything it felt great, not nearly as great as what Bellamy and I had done though. Finn and Bellamy were getting closer to the door to look for how many grounders would be coming to probably torture us. To all our surprise it wasn't grounders but it was Octavia, Jasper and another dude that looked like he was just the muscles. Octavia ran to her brother and hugged him till he couldn't breath, I laugh to myself at the sight of that. "Octavia you guys will have time to hug later but right now we got to get out of here!" Jasper kinda reminded me of Bellamy, when he was on a mission he never let anything distract him. Though Bellamy did get distracted with two thing, me and his sister which was bad cause everyone knew that. My heart sank at the thought of being one of Bellamy's weakness. We started running, Octavia seemed to know her way around pretty well I'm sure that had something to do with Lincoln, even though I was pretty sure he had never brought her here, he sure as hell could've showed her it all on a map since she was the only one he trusted. As we were running towards the camp my leg caught on something sharp, pain exploded down my left leg I stifled a scream. Bellamy looked at me, his eyes full of worry. "Clarke, what happened?" I was starting to feel dizzy, not a good sign. "My leg got stuck on somethi-" I didn't finish my sentence as I fell into darkness.


	8. The run

BELLAMY'S POV

"Clarke!" I grabbed her a second before she hit the floor, she was hardly breathing. Why did this always need to happen to my Clarke, if she didn't survive I didn't think i would either, she was my life, the reason I lived.

I place her on the ground and started bandaging her leg, I did the best I could I remembered Clarke showing me how to do this so that the blood wouldn't all escape her. She started breathing better and she opened her eyes. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot, my Clarke was safe, for now.

"How long was I out?" She had been out for exactly 3 minutes and 47 seconds, I counted but "Not long." Is all I answered. Her face soon turned to panic, "We need to get to the camp, the grounders they're gonna gain on us." I hadn't thought of the grounders, all I had thought about was to make sure Clarke was okay.

We started to run and soon we could see the camp, I had to help Clarke run because of her leg and eventually I just grabbed her and started running faster. "You should just leave me behind, I know I'm slowing you down." She looked so guilty and I hated that she even thought that. "There is not way in hell that I'm leaving you behind! Okay? I love you!" She looked down at her leg and sighed. "I know Bellamy and I love you too but I'm slowing you down and I don't want the grounders to get you just because I couldn't run on my own.." "I will never leave you behind now stop asking me to leave you behind okay cause I won't!"

CLARKE'S POV

I really wanted Bellamy to leave me behind because I didn't want the grounders to catch him, but I knew deep down that he would never do that and I loved him for that but I also wanted to punch him because he was risking so much for me.

"We're almost at the camp princess, you'll be fine trust me." The thing is I wasn't worrying about me, I was worrying about him but it did make me feel a lot better knowing that we were almost at camp.

Once we arrived at camp everyone started cheering and clapping, good to see some people missed us. "Bellamy, you can put me down now." Instead of putting me down he smiled and started walking towards his tent it sent butterflies in my stomach.

He put me on his bed and just said "You need to rest princess." Right now sleep was the last thing I wantd to do, "But I don't wanna sleep Bellamy." I tried to sound seductive, it must of work because his lips crashed into mine I returned the kiss at full force, he pushed me down on the bed and started to remove his shirt. "I swear if spacewalker walks in here I won't just punch him, I'll kill him." I laugh at what Bellamy said after all Finn was known to interrupt us all the time.

He removed my shirt not to long after and he started trailing kisses down my neck to right below my belly button and I wanted more, he started to unbutton my jeans but I stopped him pushing him onto his back and pulled his pants down and his boxers, I gripped his dick and started playing with it, I knew it made him feel good but not as great as when I simply sucked it and so I did.

"Oh fuck Clarke!" I smiled as he said my name and I took off my pants which left me in a bra a my undies but those were soon off my body, I could tell Bellamy was eager to get inside me and this is why I didn't let him that quickly, I loved to make Bellamy beg for it.

BELLAMY'S POV

Clarke sat on my chest and I knew she was teasing me but I wouldn't give in that easily, she moved her hips a little and boy did that feel good, then she started tracing circles with her finger on my chest. "Mmm Clarke." She chuckled knowing the effect she had on me. "Yes Bellamy, is there something you want." I couldn't take it I needed her inside me. "You." She grinned "Me? Now what would you want from me?" She was torturing me. "I need you, I need to be inside you." She came closer to my ear and whispered "Say please." "Please Clarke." She placed herself over my proudly standing dick and I pushed myself in.

She was a screamer and I was afraid someone would come barging in thinking I was murdering Clarke, which obviously I wasn't. I flipped her over so I was on top and started pushing myself in faster. "Faster Bellamy, faster." I smiled it was now my turn to make her say please, I slowed my movement much to Clarke's disappointment and to be honest it was also to my disappointment but I wanted her to beg and I wouldn't give up that easily. "Please Bellamy, please go faster, please." Wow I was really good since she did t say please once but three times, I was the best and I started going faster.

I was close to my release and I knew she was too, I could feel it. "Bellamy I'm, I'm so close." I smiled and whispered "Me too princess, me too." And then we both came at the same time, Clarke let out such a powerful scream I was almost 100% sure that spacewalker was gonna come in here in the next 2 minutes. Clarke fell asleep not too long after and I was amazed by her beauty and by the fact that she was mine.


	9. Fussy

**so sorry for a very long time since I wrote but I was and still am busy with school and also I was out of ideas! But I'm back :)**

BELLAMY'S POV

Clarke looked so peaceful sleeping in my bed, I could've stared all day. I moved in beside her and held her close to me never wanting to let go, I felt something wet on the bed near the end of the bed I looked and cursed, Clarke's leg was bleeding again. "Fuck!" We should of been more careful we shouldn't have done what we did I was so wrapped up in the moment that I had forgotten about her leg for a second. I was an idiot.

"Clarke, baby wake up." She stirred in my arms a little before opening her eyes. "What is it Bellamy?" She looked pale, that worried me. "Your leg, it's bleeding again and I need your help, you need to tell me what to do to make it better." "I just need stitches that's all, you'll need to do them I'm not in a very good condition to do so myself and I just need bed rest after that, we didn't really do much of that earlier..." She blushed which was so cute.

I brought Clarke to the infirmary pod and started on her stitches I did as she instructed I listened to every last bit of what she said to make sure I got it right, I has already gotten some medical training while training to be a guard but I never got as far as how to do stitches.

"There, it's all good now like you instructed I'm taking you to bed and I won't go in with you cause well we all know how that will end." "I won't need to much rest maybe two or three days only, it's not as bad as it looks I'll be fine." I'm pretty sure she would need more than three days but I wasn't gonna argue with the doctor.

CLARKE'S POV

Bellamy was being so fussy over me, it's been two days and I can walk on my own but he is always there! He won't stop following me around he even denied a little hunting trip which he never did. "How are you feeling, are you feeling better, do you need me to bring you somewhere?" I groaned in frustration, would he just stop fussing for two seconds! "Bellamy, I'm fine stop worrying would you!" It came out a bit more harshly than I wanted. "I'm sorry baby I just worry a lot when it comes to you, I don't want you to get hurt even more." I gave him a quick kiss and told him to go hunt with the guys, it would most likely relax him.

Bellamy had been gone for a while which gave me time to help some wounded people without him being all up in my personal space. Finn help me a lot with patients since I kinda showed him how to do a lot stuff in here, he would always help when I wasn't around or when I was injured which kinda happened a lot lately.

"You're getting a fever, you should probably lay down for a while you're burning hot." A girl maybe one or two years younger than me was sitting in front of me looking as pale as a ghost. "I coughed blood yesterday..." I stared at her. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? You need to stay here and rest I need to keep an eye on you." She look terribly weak and fragile, I was afraid that if I touched her she would break in a million pieces.

BELLAMY'S POV

A large deer was about 15 feet in front of us, I of course am the best shot so I positioned myself at the perfect spot to insure I was going to hit the heart, we may need food but I didn't want the poor thing to suffer. I was about to shoot when Jasper started coughing, a lot and too loud he scared the deer away. "You couldn't wait just a-" I stopped talking as I turned around and found that Jasper was coughing blood and he was very pale. "We need to head back to camp, Clarke will check what's wrong with you."

The walk back to the camp was much longer than usually, with Jasper coughing blood every five or so minutes, I was eager to get to camp I didn't want Jasper to die he was loyal and a good friend also and I have to admit not a bad shot either.

We wear nearly there when Jasper collapsed to the ground. Two guys picked him up and we ran to the camp. We brought him to the infirmary where Clarke was already, I had knew she would be there, she enjoyed helping people.

"Oh my god! Jasper. What happened to him?" "We were about to get a deer when he started coughing blood..." I told her. Clarke's face paled and I wondered what was wrong, had she coughed blood too? Was she alright? "Bring him here and," she turned and faced Finn, "Get him a cold cloth to put on his forehead." Something was up I could see it in the way she was fidgeting. "Clarke? What's wrong, are you alright." She took a dead breath before answering. "This girl showed up earlier with a high fever and she told me she had coughed blood the day before and two more people came after her with the same problem." She turned and went to check up on the others. Shit, I hope this won't go on for much longer, what if Clarke gets it she is close to every patient. He had an plan and he left.

**yes I know it's a bit like in the show but it's not the same per say, don't worry Clarke won't get it I promise :) review and like, it would be great.**


	10. The plan

BELLAMY'S POV

There was on way in hell that I was going to let Clarke get this...whatever this was. I had a plan and she wasn't going to like it but what she didn't know couldn't hurt her. I was going to go see the grounders, see if they didn't have medicine but first I needed leverage. So I was going to go hunt down a grounder and capture him or her.

I didn't need to bring much, I packed some food and water and extra bullets I also got rope to the grounder up.

"You going somewhere?" Crap! Octavia was standing at the door of my tent with her arms crossed. "Just going to try to get food, Jasper and me didn't really have time to bring back anything with him coughing blood and all." She didn't look like she believed me but she didn't push it, she stepped aside and I was off to find myself a grounder.

CLARKE'S POV

Something was very wrong around here, more and more people came in with this mysterious sickness and I hadn't seen Bellamy since he brought in Jasper. I was getting worried, it was probably nothing to worry about though. I know Bellamy he is probably out there looking for food.

Jenny a girl that looked like she was about 15 grabbed hold of my hand and whispered "They're coming, and they won't leave until it's over." She started coughing a lot and blood was spilling everywhere she then became immobile and her body turned cold. She was dead.

What the hell did she mean by "They're coming." Who's coming? Why? And when? I couldn't focus I let Finn take over the sick I needed space and time to think, to figure out what that girl meant and I needed to find a cure for this because if she died, others will surely follow.

OCTAVIA'S POV

I knew Bellamy wasn't going hunting, no way would he go alone he never went alone. Something was up and I needed to figure it out so I followed him. Grabbing the same items he did and running as fast as I could to catch up to him, I kept my distance but I was still close by.

He was looking for something or someone. What that something was though, I didn't know but was going to find out. He would risk going in the woods alone with no backup unless it was a live or death situation so this must be very important. I decided to catch up to him, he would try to send me back but he wouldn't let me go back alone he'd be too scared I'd get hurt or captured.

"And where is it exactly that you're going bells?" He jumped in surprise, it brought a smile to my face, he never really was the type to get scared and anything it happened it was kinda funny and when I was the one scaring him it was always even more funny.

"What in gods name are you doing here! You should be at camp where it's safe!" I smiled some more "Do you want me to go back? Alone?" I emphasized the word alone. He sighed "No, but stay close to me I don't want you to get hurt." "Whatever, just tell me what we're looking for."

BELLAMY'S POV

"I'm looking for a grounder, I need one to be my leverage." "Why?" She looked perplexed. "I'm sure you know there's this sickness going on around camp and I need to know how to stop it before you or Clarke gets it, if I get a grounder and use him as leverage for information on a cure for this then everything will be fine." I started walking again we were wasting day light and we needed all the day light we could get.

"What makes you think that they got a cure, what if they're as clueless as us?" I hadn't really thought of that and I refused to think about it, I need them to know cause if they didn't we were screwed. "I don't know Tavia, but we'll see, I have a feeling they know." I was really hoping they did. "How are you even planning on using your leverage, we don't know where their camp is." She was becoming very annoying with all these question that of course I hadn't thought of. I was more of an attack first, ask questions later type of guy.

There was noise near by I grabbed Octavia and went to hide behind a tree for cover, i figure that i only had one chance to do this, i would either get grounder or i would be killed and so would Octavia. Damn her stubborn mind, she was putting herself in danger because of me.

"Stay behind me and don't do anything stupid!" she rolled her eyes at me " I know big brother, but I'm still going to help so don't try to get me to stay here I'm going to help even if you don't like it." She was very stubborn. "Fine!" I aimed and shot the grounder was down, i had only shot him in the arm of course I couldn't out right kill our leverage now could I?

CLARKE'S POV

My mind wouldn't stop going back to what Jenny had said, I couldn't focus on anything. I was vaguely aware of the noise coming from outside my tent, there was cheering I didn't know why but i was about to find out.

I got out of my tent and made my way towards the people who were all in a circle around something, I stepped closer and I saw a grounder on the ground he had been shot in the arm and looked like he was in terrible pain. What the hell was this? "Hey princess, miss me?" I turned to see Bellamy with a face splitting grin plastered on his face. Did he do this? "Hi...What is all this?" He smile fell a little to my obvious unhappiness. "Well I figured if anyone knew how to cure this sickness it would be a grounder so I got one as leverage to get answer from them." He put himself in danger for something that probably wouldn't even work. "Why would you do that without telling me! You could've been hurt or worse." My voice got low at the last part because i really didn't want to think about what could've happen if he'd been caught. Before i started crying I half walked half ran back to my tent.

I heard footsteps coming near my door, I already knew it was going to be Bellamy, he hated to see me upset. "Clarke, I'm sorry I know it was stupid but I needed to make sure you'd be safe from whatever this is, I couldn't bare it if you got this sickness and...died from it." His voice cracked and I walked over to him wrapping my arms around him. "I'm not going anywhere, you're not gonna get rid of me that fast." I tried to make him smile a little but all he did was hug me tighter. We lade down for a little while, I knew I had to go back to the sick people and Finn needed a break, but I found myself not able to move from Bellamy's arm because it's were I felt safe and being in his arm almost made me forget about Jenny, almost.


	11. Jenny

CLARKE'S POV

About fifteen minutes of cuddling with Bellamy and trying to forget everything that was happen around me I decided it was about time I go help out Finn in the infirmary. "Bells I got to go work now, you're going to have to let me go." No response, I looked over at him and saw that he was asleep, great. I shoved him a little all that did was tighten his grip on me. I started kissing him all over his face and I earned a reaction, one of his eyelids popped open.

"Hey princess, how long was I asleep for?" I'll always remember to use some form of sexual action to wake him up in the future because it is very effective "About fifteen minutes, now could you let go of me I need to go and help Finn in the infirmary." He let go of me and looked a little mad. "Why are you mad?" He let out at big dramatic sigh. "I'm not mad, I just hate it when you say his name." Ah he wasn't mad he was jealous. "Stop being a big jealous baby, I only love you." I gave him a quick kiss before leaving the tent.

Finn looked exhausted and I couldn't help but feel guilty for it because I had just left and abandoned him to do most of the work. "Sorry for leaving you alone Finn, I needed a break and if you want to take one right now it's fine by me." He smiled a little. "It's no worries Clarke I like doing this and it gives me time with you, and I miss just talking with you." I missed it too, just talking to him as friends. "Ok well what's been going on while I was gone?" He looked pale, not good. "Some guy died not sure what his name was but he kept asking for you and um... What's her name again oh ya Jenny." I started to feel dizzy and my hearing clicked of, what was going on here this was all so strange. I was vaguely aware of Finn trying to snap me out of it and then nothing, just darkness.

BELLAMY'S POV

I was still in my tent when Finn came barrelling in without even knocking. "Dude what the fuck you can't just come in here as you please, Clarke's not her if that's what you're looking for." He looked strange, like more than usually strange. Something was up. "Clarke, she um collapsed." Something in my stomach twisted, what did he mean she collapsed? "What do you mean she collapsed, does she have the sickness? Is she awake right now?" I started walking towards the infirmary and Finn caught up with me. "She doesn't have any symptoms of the sickness so I don't think that's it, she collapsed after I mentioned that some guy had died of the sickness , but it isn't like her to pass out whenever someone dies, and no she isn't awake."

She looked paler than usual, it worried me, she was just laying there on a makeshift infirmary bed looking so fragile, like if I were to touch her, she would break. I sat beside her and held her hand I spoke to her lightly. "Please baby, come back to me, I need you to be strong, I can't lose you, your people can't lose you, please baby." There was no movement but I didn't give up I kept repeating sweet things and encouragements and I would do so until she woke up.

CLARKE'S POV

I could hear voices all around me and someone was holding my hand think, my eyes wouldn't cooperate with me neither did my ears I was trying to figure out what the voices were saying but it was to far away, and fell back into darkness.

My hearing was working now, or maybe I was just imagining voices I wasn't sure, I felt so tired and so weak it was very annoying, I heard my name being said over and over again by someone, I knew that voice, Bellamy.

"Baby please wake up." He sounded so tired and sad, was I causing this, what the hell was going on? Where was I anyways. "Can you move a finger for me Clarke?" I wasn't sure I could, my body was not working with me at all, but I think I managed it. "Clarke, you moved your finger, oh god I'm so happy, now can you open your eyes?" My eyes? Now that was a lot to ask but I tried, there was too much light, it was too bright I couldn't do it. I tired to get my voice to work but it came out all raspy and weird, "The light, It's too bright." "I'll go fix it." He sounded so relieved.

BELLAMY'S POV

She was awake, it was so good to hear her voice, it had been at least five hours since she collapsed and it was already night, or maybe it was early moring I wasn't sure the only thing that mathered at the moment wasthat Clarke was awake, I shut off the light and walked back to see my beautiful girl.

She was sitting on the bed with her eyes closed, she looked adorable. "Baby you can open your eyes now, the lights off." She opened one eye to test if what I was saying was true and soon opened the other eye. "How long was I out?" "About five hours I think I'm not sure I havn't really been paying attention to the time.." She put her hand on her head and looked in pain, I didn't know what to do, she was the doctor. "Are you okay?" "Yup I just need water, my head hurts a little, stop worrying about me." How could I? I was always so scared that something was going to happen to her. I got up and went to get her water.

When I came back Finn was by her side, my fist clenched. She was mine and I hated him being around her, I didn't know why I was jealous but I was, everytime I saw him with her anger would boil inside of me. "Here's your water princess." She took it with shaking hands. I frowned, Why was she shaking? What did spacewalker do?

"Why are you shaking? What's wrong?" She looked so scared and Clarke never looked scared she was the strongest person I knew so something was very very wrong and I started to feel scared myself. "Well I just remembered why I passed out..."

This wasn't what i expected to hear but I was most definitely intrigued. "Okay, so why did you?" She looked at Finn then back at me and Finn again. What the fuck, had he done something because if he had I swear to God I would have his head.

She took a shaky breath before answering "Finn told me about this guy who died from the sickness..." Ok that wasn't news, I still didn't see why she was so scared. "He said he was asking for me before he died and he asked for Jenny... she also died but before she died she told me that...that... they were coming I'm not sure who she meant by they but something doesn't feel right and even if I'm afraid to admit it, it scares me."

That was pretty strange but it could've just been that they were delusional from the sickness and all "It doesn't mean anything princess they were probably just rambling all kinds of things because of the sickness, okay?" I grabbed her by the waste and kissed her on the head, I was well aware of Finn shooting daggers at me but I didn't care she was mine and I would reassure that everything would be alright. "We'll get a cure baby, I promise and then everything will go back to normal." I really did hope it would, and we really needed this cure and fast.


	12. I don't know what you're talking about

CLARKE'S POV

I felt like complete crap, I hadn't slept in over 48 hours and I felt very weak from it but I needed to keep going I need to help the sick get better and I needed to help Raven find a cure she was the only one that could really help me since she was pretty freaking awesome in science. I hated working with her though because of the Finn situation but I also tell myself that if that wouldn't have happened then I wouldn't be with Bellamy and I loved him so much, and because of that I bared with her and her snarky comments.

"Do you think we'll ever find a cure for this?" I asked Raven. "Not with your attitude we won't, you're so sure we won't find it and you're losing hope and that's exactly what our people don't need, so quite being such a downer and hold this." She gave me some kind of vile with some weird greenish substance, I had no idea what she was doing but I trusted her. I brought it closer to my face to smell it and immediately regretted it, it smelled terrible.

"What the hell is this thing?" "It's nothing you need to worry about, it's not like if I told you want it was it would give you much clue. I don't even know why you're helping me with this, you know nothing about science plus you look like you could use a nap right now, hoe long has it been since you last slept anyways?" She was right I really didn't know much about science but I knew about the sickness and that could be useful information to find a cure but she was also right that I needed a nap. "It's been something like 2 days maybe I'm not sure but I can't afford a nap I need to help you." She gave me one of her rare genuine smile. "Look Clarke I think I got it covered for now, if I need your help I'll come get you don't worry, now off you go."

BELLAMY'S POV

We were almost out of food and no one wanted to go hunt with me while there was this unknown treat, well no one wanted to go except for Finn, of course it had to be Finn, I wanted to tell him no so bad but in truth I really did need backup and if Clarke ever found out that I went out there without backup because of my hatred for Finn, she would have my head for sure and as cute as it would be to see her try I decided to bring Finn along.

We had caught a moose which was pretty rare and we were now on our way back, I hadn't spoken to Finn since we left and he hadn't spoken to me which was a blessing since I had no interest in hearing his stupid annoying childish voice anyways.

Of course just as I was thinking this he decided to speak up. "Why is it you hate me this much? Is it because you know someday Clarke will come to her senses and come back to me? because it will happen trust me." A low growl emanated from my chest, how dare he. "I hate you because of what you did to Clarke you used her because you were a fucking horny prick you just wanted sex even if you had a girl back home, you never loved Clarke nor will you ever. Don't ever try to come between me and her because you will loose and you will die, I will personally kill you and it will be a very slow death!" He laughed, he fucking laughed "We'll see, when push comes to shove she will pick me, I'm a safe choice, you well you're a reckless one and someday you'll screw up and she'll be mine once again." We had arrived and he walked in without waiting for my response.

I hoped I was right and that Clarke would never go back to him because if she did I wouldn't survive I wouldn't want to survive, I wanted so badly to go find Finn and hit it has hard as I can for as long as I could before someone would pry me off him, I didn't understand why he got under my skin like that, I knew Clarke was mine and she wouldn't leave me yet his word had acutely caused me pain. I wanted to get rid of it, I needed to find Clarke right now and I needed to hold her.

FINN'S POV

Bellamy thought he had won, but I would make sure he hadn't, Clarke had been mine first and she would be mine again I just had to get close to her again, I would appear to her as a friend, I know she wanted me back as a friend and I would oblige, I had no doubt in my mind that once we became friends again she would take me back, she would see what she was missing, see how much I care about her and how much I loved her. Now I just needed to find her.

My bets were that she was either in the infirmary or helping Raven find a cure I started with Raven since it was closer, as I was walking toward it Clarke walked out. I was in luck. She looked like she hadn't slept in day and it worried me. "Clarke, are you okay? You look terrible."

She didn't look very happy to see me.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed so that when I wake up I don't look like to much like shit." Always the feisty one Clarke it made me smile. She on the other hand just looked angrier. "Something I said that was funny Finn?" I tucked a strand of hair behind her hear and I let my hand linger for a while before she backed away from me a little I smiled again lighter this time I hated to admit that it was a smile filled with sadness, sadness that she backed away from me. "Nothing funny princess just get some rest." I recited the urge to kiss her goodnight instead I just walked away.

BELLAMY'S POV

I had looked in the infirmary and found it free of Clarke the only other place she would be is with Raven since she was helping her with the cure. "Hey Raven, where's my beautiful girl?" Raven didn't like me very much and I enjoyed it, it was funny. "Your girl left, she went to go take a nap, the poor girl hadn't slept in over two days, you should pay more attention to your girl." Two day? Clarke hadn't slept in two day? How had I not realized it, she did look tired a lot but that's because she worked a lot but I had no idea she hadn't slept in two days. I walked out and made my way to her tent.

Her tent was much smaller than mine and I had offered her to stay in mine many times but she said she liked being alone sometimes and her tent was a place she could be. She looked so peaceful sleeping, I always enjoyed watching her sleep. She moved a little and then a whole look she started trashing and turning and screaming, I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't I tried once again "Clarke baby, wake up." Her eyes flew open. She was breathing heavily. "What's wrong baby, what was your dream?" She just shook her head. "Stay with me, please Bells, stay here I don't want to be alone, not tonight." I had no objections, I slide behind her and hugged her body to mine as she drifted off to sleep once more.

I just laid there, awake thinking of what she could've dreamed about, wondering if she would ever tell me, if she would've told Finn if our roles were reversed. I mentally hit myself for letting him get under my skin why did he affect me like this? Maybe he was right, maybe I would fuck up and she would go back to him. No I told myself, Clarke wouldn't go back to him not after what he did to her. Clarke was mine and she would always be mine. I kissed the top of her head and I drifted of to sleep.

CLARKE'S POV

Strong arms were surrounding me, I felt safe and I felt like nothing could hurt me, I knew it was foolish everything in the world could hurt me. I wondered how long I had slept for, what if more sick people had come in, I wouldn't have been there to help them if they had died it would be my fault. I got up or I tried to, the arms that were surrounding me tightened around my body. "You need sleep princess, come back to back I'll go and do your dirty work." Always my saviour he was. "Thank you Bells but I need to go check on the sick and you know nothing about being a doctor."

The thought of Bellamy dressed up as a doctor was hot and caused me to squeeze my legs together and bite my lip. He looked at me curiously a small smile played on his lips. "What are you thinking about that's got you to bite your lip huh princess?" I played the card. "I don't know what you are talking about." "Oh no?"

He turn me around so I was under him and he started trailing kisses down my neck. A small moan escaped me. He gave me a mischievous grin and said "Still don't know what I'm talking about princess?" I just shook my head, his mouth traveled lower and lower until he was near the hem of my sleeping pants, he wrapped a finger under them and started to pull them down I had no objection. He kept kissing me but this time it was more wild, more animalistic.

He got rid of my panties and was now kissing me near my entrance, another moan escaped me and my breath was shaky. "How bout now princess?" I shook my head once more. "Use your words princess." I didn't know if that was even possible but I managed a small "No." He slid one digit inside my core and my hips automatically moved up to meet his movement, he moved faster and my breath became even more shaky he added one more finger and stopped his movement completely "And now?" I shook my head and he removed his fingers, that's not what I wanted so I quickly just said "Yes! Yes!" He smiled and inserted back his fingers. It didn't take long before I exploded around his fingers.

BELLAMY'S POV

I traced circles on Clarke's back, I had no more doubt that she would leave me, not only had she asked me to stay and sleep with her but she let me explore her once more and her body was one of a goddess it was wonderful I knew that at some point she would remember that she wanted to go check on the sick people but for now I just enjoyed this moment because it was moments like this that made me forget about all the bullshit that was around me.

Clarke shot up and started getting dressed I laughed at myself because I knew this would happen she just looked at me with wide eyes. "What's so funny?" "Nothing I just knew you would remember at some point and the way you are dedicated to this is just a little amusing and plus you're just too adorable." A small blush crept across her cheeks making her even more more.

I got dressed as well I wanted her to show me how to take care of the sick incase she needed sleep again and I would have to step in and do her work. "I'm coming with you princess." She looked puzzled "You don't need to, you could get sick." "You go in there all the time and I'm afraid you'll catch it too but I let you go anyways so it's only fare you do the same plus I need to learn to do what you do." "Fine."

We got to the infirmary and of course spacewalker was there taking care of things making sure everything was the way it was suppose to because of course he would know how to do it and I was just incompetent. He smiled at Clarke at I already wanted to hit him but I regained control thinking about what we had done earlier. What Clarke did next I would've never expected she ran to him and freaking hugged him. "Thank you so much for taking care of everything for me Finn." He hugged her back tightly and closed his eyes. My fist was itching to connect with his face but Clarke let go of him and I regain some type of calm.

Clarke showed me the basics like what to do when someone had a high fever and what not I didn't want to tell her I already knew some of that because I trained to be a guard, I enjoyed her being my little teacher. I kissed her every time she taught me something, it was a little bit selfish on my part because I knew Finn would see it. He needed to see she was mine and that he couldn't have her. I would never let her go.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE YOU GUYS.


	13. Safe

FINN'S POV

He kept kissing her in front of me I knew he wanted to show me he had her but she did hug me earlier and that's all it took to keep me going, I would have her, he couldn't keep me away she was meant to be with me and she would be.

"Clarke can you come over here for a sec?" I asked. Bellamy look murderous and I just smiled. "Ya sure, what do you need?" She walked over and we were now out of pretty boy's earshot. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk after this, we need to talk, we haven't really talked in a while and I miss hanging out with you and it would be relaxing for both of us." She looked like she was about to say no but instead she simply answered "Okay, ya we can go on a walk but it's JUST a walk okay? Nothing more." I just nodded.

BELLAMY'S POV

Finn was talking to Clarke too far for me to hear, he was doing this on purpose, he had a huge grin on his face and I wanted to wipe it off his smug wannabe face, I was fuming I wasn't exactly sure why because I couldn't hear what they were saying but him being this close to Clarke was enough to make my blood boil.

She was coming back and she looked nervous what the fuck. "Hey so don't get mad, but I'm going on a walk with Finn, don't worry it's just a walk." I was trying really had to stay calm but what the actual fuck she knew he wanted to get in her pants again. "And why are you going on a walk with spacewalker he only wants to get in your pants." I was angry I was very angry, Finn was just going to hurt her all over again. "What the fuck no he doesn't he wants to be friends you need to calm the fuck down okay? I'm going now so bye." and with that she walk out.

CLARKE'S POV

Bellamy was unbelievable, did he really still think that low of Finn and well of me, did he acutely think I would just dump him and run right back to Finn? He made me so mad sometimes. "Hey Clarke you ready to go?" Finn asked "The faster we go the better." He looked confused but didn't push it.

We walked without really talking at first but it started to get really awkward so I decided to start the conversation "Look I'm sorry about Bellamy, he's just very overprotective.." "Don't apologize for him, you didn't do anything wrong, we're just trying to get along and if he can't except that well then I guess he's just not has great as you thought." "Don't start, you can't just start this new friendship thing by insulting my boyfriend." He smiled slightly "I know I'm sorry."

We were far enough that we could no longer see the camp and it felt great being away from all my duties, it was selfish to think like this I knew but at the moment I didn't really give a shit. I felt like someone was following us and if I found out that it was Bellamy I would kill him. There was noise coming from behind us, looks like I wasn't just imagining that someone was following us. I turned around quietly and scouted around to see if I could see the person, Finn followed my lead with no questions asked.

We were crouching behind a tree but we saw nothing, nothing at all. Suddenly Finn dropped beside me and before I could react darkness clouded my vision and I hit the ground, hard.

BELLAMY'S POV

Clarke and Finn had been gone for over two hours and it was getting dark I didn't like that Clarke was in the forest with no backup except spacewalker, he was more of a 'try to reason' type a guy than a 'attack and keep the people safe' type of guy.

I was pacing around the infirmary trying to keep my calm while trying to help the sick, I figured Clarke would forgive me a little more for my outburst if I at least did something useful while she gone. They should've been back by now, fuck!

"Jasper! Has Clarke come back?" "Nah man I don't think so, it's getting pretty dark though she should be back soon, you know Clarke she'll be back don't worry." If spacewalker had done anything and I mean anything to her I would kill him very fucking slowly as in I would dismember him but I would leave his ears so he could hear himself scream.

It was now completely dark outside and she still hadn't come back, I was extremely worried but I decided to go help out Raven with the cure thing. "Rav, wake up!" I had found her sleeping on the desk drool all over her papers, I hoped they weren't important cause they were pretty much destroyed. "Hum? Oh I..I'm awake I was just...closing my eyes to think better." A small snicker escaped me. "Sure you were, so how's the search going? And um please tell me the papers you drooled on aren't important because well I'm pretty sure they are busted." Her eyes grew wide and she looked over the papers and started to panic only to then look like a miracle had happen. "Oh my God this is perfect, this is fucking perfect." She started mixing a bunch of shit together and I understood just then, she had found it, she had found the cure.

CLARKE'S POV

I woke up in a room that was completely white, the couch was white, the walls were white, the floors, the bed, the lamps, everything. I looked down at myself and realized that I was also all in white.

Finn. Where was Finn? I walked towards the doors and found that the corridor was full of other rooms like mine. What the fuck was this place. It looked modern so it couldn't be the grounders doing, who else was on earth?

Noise from the room opposite mine snapped me out of it. Finn was there in the other room, he was taping on his window trying to break it but it didn't work. I looked around the room for something that could break the window and I found a small bed side table lamp, it was the perfect size to break the glass I gave one hard knock and it shattered.

I passed my arm through the window and unlocked the door I felt a sharp pain in my arm but I pushed it away, I had to get me and Finn out of there. I unlocked Finn's door and we started running. Running to where? I wasn't sure but we really needed to get out of here.

Alarms went and our speed increased. "STOP!" A loud voice called, I would've ignored it if that voice didn't have a gun but it did. I stopped in my tracks and so did Finn. "We don't want to hurt you." "If you don't want to hurt us then drop the guns." I was pushing it I know but I couldn't risk getting shot while escaping. They acutely dropped their guns to my surprise. "Follow us please, we want to show you what this place is." We followed them.

"Where are we?" Finn asked "You are at Mount Weather, we rescued you from the forest, some savage was following you guys and we brought you here, to safety." Safety my ass, it was safe back at camp. "We appreciate the gesture but we're okay really we can go back now." The lady in front smiled like one of those creepy evil queens, a shiver ran through me. "Non sense stay with us for a little while we want to show you how it works around here." I knew deep down we would not be getting out of here...ever.

BELLAMY'S POV

Raven and I were handing cure to the sick, it had work when we tested it on this volunteer and so we were good to go. It was something like 2:30am we were done making all the cures and handing them to the sick. It was time to go say goodnight to Clarke, she would surely be back by now.

Her tent was empty, I tried not to panic and walked over to mine maybe she had missed me and went to sleep in my tent, my tent was also empty and no one had since Clarke nor Finn. I was panicking hardcore, all sorts of scenarios played in my mind. I woke everyone up and told them Clarke was missing, we were going to find her and I would never leave her out of my sights again.

We were heading off to nowhere in particular when Raven's makeshift radio started to act up there was voices saying instructions but it wasn't from our own people it was some other frequency that we had picked up on. They were talking about their visitors I knew they were talking Clarke and Finn and I immediately had hope, she was alive and I would find her.

"Raven where's the frequency coming from?" "I have no idea I would need time to figure it out which means we would have to camp out here and I'm sure that's safe with all the grounders that are around here. "Well we're going to stand guard while you find out where it's coming from!" I hadn't meant to get angry at her but I couldn't help it, my Clarke could be in danger.

FINN'S POV

This place was amazing it was truly beautiful and they had everything, they had food, rooms, a freaking roof over their heads. It was so big. We were in the dinning room right now and the food was delicious I hadn't eaten like that in so long. Clarke on the other hand was not eating at all she was just crossing her arms and looking at the food without touching it. She didn't like this place and I wanted to show her how great this place was so that we could stay here and start a life together.

"How can you eat their food? They could've poisoned it for all you know." Always so distrusting. "Don't worry about it look," I pointed to everyone else here "they're all eating the same food and they're not dead." She still didn't touch her food. "We need to get out of here." Was she not seeing all this, this is what we needed, this was a secure future. "Clarke can't you see, this is a perfect place, we could bring the rest of the 100 with us we could all live here and be safe." "Be safe? We don't even know what they acutely do here, for all we know we could be prisoners." She whispered the last bit not wanting anyone to overhear us. "Clarke, Finn it's time for your treatment." Someone called from behind us. What treatment? "I told you, we aren't safe." Clarke whispered as we got up and followed the guards out of the dinning room.


End file.
